Hate Of The Sharingan
by DarkHunter117
Summary: Awakening the Sharingan at 6 Naruto is trained by Itachi look at the changes. A Naruto hates Yoondaime challenge fic.  Pairings are Naruto/FemKyuubi/Mikoto/FemSasuke. R&R. M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hate of The Sharingan.

A/N: This my entry for dracohalo117's Naruto hates Yondaime challenge. This is a fic where Naruto has the Sharingan with hopefully a non-cliche explanation. Set at the beginning of Naruto. The pairings are Naruto/Temari, Naruto/Fem Kyuubi & Naruto/Mei. I hope you enjoy this fic. Read & Review on your point of view for any problems.

Chapter 1.

Naruto was sitting on the swing outside of the academy watching the sullenly as the other children who passed the genin graduation exam were picked up by their parents.

"I see the demon brat didn't pass the exam, it would have been a disaster if it did." said one parent to another after a quick glance in his direction.

Several minutes later after the parents had left. A silver haired teacher from the academy appeared in front of the blond. His name was Mizuki, he carried several fuuma shruiken on his back but other wise wore a standard shinobi outfit with blue pants, black shirt, olive vest & blue headband with the leaf symbol.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry you didn't pass. Normally I wouldn't tell anyone this but there is another way to become a genin." Mizuki said crouching down in front of the boy.

"What do you mean, there's another way?" Naruto asked looking up with hope in his eyes.

"Well you see, there is this other test to become a genin. You see if you steal the Forbidden Scroll, you can become a genin. But you can't get caught and you have to meet me at Training ground 7 by 7 o'clock, OK. Think you can do that, Naruto?" Mizuki asked with a hidden smirk.

"Yeah, I can do that. I painted the Hokage monuments in broad daylight and no-one caught me." Naruto said grinning.

"OK, I'll see you then Naruto." Mizuki said walking away.

Naruto sat there for another five minutes thinking about what he was going to do about what he was told by Mizuki. Finally he stood up and began walking away in the direction of the Hokage's Tower. Walking up several flights of stairs he reached the floor of the Hokage's office. Opening the door slightly to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything he looked in. There wasn't anyone in the room other than the Hokage. He walked in, shut the door behind him and did a privacy jutsu.

"Hey Old Man, Mizuki-_sensei_ is trying to steal the Forbidden scroll by tricking me after causing me to fail today." Naruto announced bluntly.

"Are you sure about this, Naruto-kun?" the Hokage said peering at him from in between stacks of paperwork.

"Yeah, he came to me after school and told me about a 'secret test', can I borrow the scroll to set up a trap by making it look like I stole the scroll?" the 12 year old said.

"What kind of trap are you thinking of?" asked the Hokage standing up.

"The kind that kills traitors like him." Naruto said activating the Sharingan turning his eyes red with 3 tomoe in each eye.

"OK, do what you must. If you can do this you will become a genin & be placed on a team with Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake. To help with the Sharingan that he will develop." the Hokage said pulling out his pipe.

"It will be done. I'll be dropping the mask as of tomorrow when I become a genin." Naruto said in a monotone voice while deactivating his Sharingan and walking out of the room.

Several hours later.

Naruto sat in the clearing thinking about how absurdly easy it was to steal the Forbidden Scroll he had read through it & found a letter from the Yondaime to him. Thinking about what it said made his blood boil with hate.

Flashback.

Looking down at the scroll he saw his name with a seal underneath it. Pumping chakra into the seal an envelope popped out with his name on the front.

Opening it he began to read.

_Dear Naruto, _

_If you are reading this then you know about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of you & that I am your father. I am truly sorry that I had to seal the Kyuubi in you, knowing that the council would lie to your mother & tell her you were dead. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki & she was beautiful beyond anything else. In a seal at the bottom of this scroll are two of my original jutsu, the Rasengan & the Hiraishin, however there is a seal on the Hiraishin scroll stopping you from reading it until you are 18 or a jounin. I have left all of my possessions to you in hopes they will bring you some measure of comfort. I sealed the Kyuubi into you because I knew you would be able to control it with the Sharingan that you inherited from your mother & because you were my son. _

_Love from your Father, _

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage._

Acting quickly he unsealed the scrolls & resealed them into a scroll pulled from the pouch attached to his hip. Charging up chakra he began to pound some trees until they were completely demolished successfully venting his anger.

"I hate that fucker for ruining my life" he yelled "But I understand his reasons for doing it." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Looking around he decided to wait for Mizuki under the trees & look like he was exhausted so that he would be underestimated. Jumping up he landed on one of the lowest branches of the tree. Laying down he rested his head on the scroll & drifted off to sleep.

End Flashback.

2 hours later.

The blond woke up from his nap completely refreshed. Looking around he began to practice the Shadow Clone for the benefit of any observers he screwed up a hell of a lot. After he got it right Iruka appeared in the clearing.

"Naruto what are you doing with the Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka yelled at him seeing it on the boys back.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I took this scroll from the Hokage's tower I would become a genin." Naruto said smiling.

"Mizuki lied Naruto. You don't become a genin after taking that scroll." Iruka yelled walking towards the blond boy.

"Well isn't this a surprise, the dumb school teacher and the village's most hated person. Hey Naruto do you want to hear why all the villagers hate you?" Mizuki said cackling insanely.

"Mizuki you can't its Forbidden." Iruka yelled.

"Like that scroll is Forbidden. Any way, Naruto, YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted.

"I've known about the fox being sealed inside of me since I was six years old. The time Itachi Uchiha started teaching me how to defend myself & started teaching me how to use my Sharingan." Naruto said activating it.

"How do you have the Sharingan you aren't an Uchiha?" Mizuki said backing away.

"I inherited it because a rogue Uchiha raped my grandmother passing it onto my mother. Now kindly die for attempting to steal the Forbidden Scroll, breaking the Sandaime's Law & interfering with my genin exam." Naruto said as a katana appeared in his hand with a puff of smoke.

"Ha you can't kill me brat your not even a genin and I'm a chuunin." Mizuki said starting to laugh as he started spinning one of his fuuma shruiken preparing to throw it.

"Well, we will find out won't we." Naruto said creating a few shadow Clones with katanas of their own.

Mizuki threw the fuuma shruiken at Naruto & a few meters before impact Iruka appeared in front of the speeding projectile and was hit instead.

"You fool, why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Because I hated you for your burden & this is my way of saying sorry." Iruka panted out.

While this was being said Naruto's clones began attacking the silver haired shinobi. They swiped with their katanas displaying incredible teamwork forcing the chuunin to use a substitution with a log. The clones started chasing after the traitor in an effort to kill him. After several minutes of being chased Mizuki was captured and decapitated. Seeing that the target was dead they dispelled themselves.

(With Naruto & Iruka)

"Naruto for learning that technique I want you to -" Iruka began but was interrupted.

" - have our headband and become a genin. Right." Naruto finished. "I arranged it with the Old Man that if I killed Mizuki-sensei, I would become a genin & besides I am dropping the mask to hide my strength."

"OK, well I suppose we had better drop the scroll off with the Hokage & get me to the hospital." Iruka said pushing him self up off the ground in front of Naruto.

15 minutes later in the Hokage's office.

"Mission completed Old Man." Naruto announced walking into the office with Iruka leaning heavily on him.

"Good work Naruto-kun. Here you are." the Hokage said handing Naruto a headband "You are now a genin."

"Old Man, we need to talk privately about something could you please get an ANBU to take Iruka-sensei to the hospital." Naruto said seriously pulling out a letter from his back pouch.

"OK, seeing that letter I know what you want to talk about is important & secret. ANBU please escort Mr Umino to the hospital to be treated for his injuries." the aged man let out a sigh after taking several nervous puffs of his pipe.

An ANBU wearing a dog mask with silver spiky hair appeared grabbed Iruka & disappeared with a shunshin.

"Why did you hide my father's identity from me?" Naruto burst out after applying a secrecy jutsu.

"Because if your father's enemies found out about your existence they would send huge numbers to assassinate you." the Hokage sighed.

"Well a decent answer is my mother really dead or did you lie about that too." Naruto said scathingly.

"No, she's alive but I don't know where she is, she disappeared after leaving Konoha thinking you were dead along with your father." the Hokage said.

"Well I'm dropping the Uzumaki surname & I'll be going by just my first name. See you whenever Hokage-sama." Naruto said disabling the privacy jutsu and walking out of the door.

The Next Morning at 9 o'clock.

Naruto walked into the academy room ready to get his team assignment. He now wore a completely different outfit. He wore a black long sleeved muscle shirt, black pants with a dragon with red scales going up on the right leg he also wore a cloak that reached up to mid thigh. It had a hood and a similar dragon riding up the right arm, several buckles held the top part of the cloak together. He carried several kunai and shruiken puches on his legs. Instead of the traditional shinobi sandals, he wore black steel toed combat boots. Sword handles showed over the tops of his shoulders.

He looked around and saw that all the clan heirs were there as well as some people from civilain families. He saw the Emo-king Sasuke Uchiha sitting all by himself brooding. He decided sitting near him would bring trouble, so he sat at the back near Shino Aburame, who sat silently.

After 5 minutes which contained a screaming match between the pink and blond presidents of the fangirl club over who would sit next to the emo-king, Iruka walked in.

"OK, WILL YOU BRATS SHUT UP & SIT DOWN." shouted the chuunin gaining a huge head.

The class shut up and sat down, preparing to hear the team assignments.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno -"

"Take that Ino-pig. True love prevails, CHA!" Sakura inteerupted.

"- & Naruto -"

"I dropped the last name because it isn't mine." Naruto interrupted in a monotone.

"OK, So team 7 is under Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka & Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still active from last year & Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara & Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi. The jounin will arrive shortly. I hope you all become successful shinobi. Good Luck.."

Kurenai & Asuma walk in with other random jounin & collect their teams. Naruto pulls out a water balloon and with his right hand began the process of trying to burst the balloon by spinning the water with his chakra. Sasuke was staring out the window aimlessly and Sakura was staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

2 hours & 1 popped water balloon later.

"WHERE IS HE & WHY IS HE SO LATE?" the pink banshee scream for the fifth time.

"Kakashi is known throughout Konoha for his tardiness. He will be here in another hour or in 3 … 2 … 1 ..."

"Are you team 7? From first looks I hate you. Meet me one the roof in a minute."Kakashi says opneing the door and after finishing he shunshins away.

Naruto shunshins away in a breeze of wind. Sasuke and Sakura trudge to the door with Sasuke thinking 'what is that technique & why don't I an elite Uchiha know it.'

On the Roof.

Naruto appears in a blast of falling leaves.

"Impressive the shunshin at such a young age." Kakashi says looking at him with a wide eye.

The door opens allowing the banshee and the king of emos out onto the roof. Naruto leans against a rail and everyone else sits on benches.

"OK, everyone tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kakashi says leaning back.

"Can't you tell us about yourself first to give us an example." the pink-haired howler monkey says.

"OK, I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes you don't need to know, my dislikes the things I don't like, my hobbie is reading & you don't need to know my dream." Kakashi sighs.

"OK, I'll go next. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like Makeout Paradise, I don't like women who want to burn Makeout Paradise & my hobbie is reading Makeout Paradise & my dream is to work with the writer of Makeout Paradise on a book." Naruto says transforming into Kakashi.

"OK, that's creepy that you know so much about me. Actually do yours now." Kakashi says sweatdropping.

"OK, my name is Naruto, I like learning new jutsu, reading the Makeout Paradise series that I borrow from the Hokage. I dislike most of the village, I despise the Council & the Yondaime. My hobbie is ruining the councils lives, burning things & going into the Forest of Fun a.k.a the Forest of Death. My dream is to kill the council members that told my mother that I was dead, meet my mother & actually own the Makeout Paradise series." Naruto says his tone turning frigid enough to freeze an iceberg when mentioning the council.

"You next Pinky." Kakashi says pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like -" Looks at Sasuke and giggles. "I don't like Ino and Naruto. My hobbie is" looks at Sasuke and giggles some more "My dream is-" squeals looking at Sasuke.

"Next the brooder." Kakashi pointing at Brooder McFag.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like barely anything, I dislike nearly everything, my hobbie is training & my ambition is to kill a certain man." the emo king announces.

"OK, meet me at training ground 7 tommorow at 7 for the real genin exam & don't eat any breakfast." Kakashi says waving before shunshining away.

The Next Morning at 10 o'clock.

"WHERE ARE THEY? THEY BOTH CANT BE LATE." Sakura screamed.

"Yo." said Kakashi after appearing in a swirl of leaves.

"YOU'RE LATE." She yelled.

"Can you turn your volume to 10 not 1000, I'm trying to eat here." Naruto says from within the tree eating a bowl of ramen.

"OK, your test is to get these bells from me before the timer goes off at noon." Kakashi says setting the timer down on a log.

"Time starts now!" he shouts. "Um, are you going to hide or what?" he asks Naruto who was still in the tree eating.

"Yeah after I finish my mid-morning snack." Naruto says receiving a sweat drop from Kakashi.

Five minutes later Sasuke appears in front of Kakashi, launching a barrage of kicks & punches at the jounin.

"Ninja skill 1: Taijutsu." Kakashi says blocking with one hand and reading with the other.

"OK, I'm finished my food now. I might as well help the Uchiha against his stronger opponent." Naruto announces dropping out of the tree & drawing one of his swords from over his shoulder.

He swung it in a diagonal arch at Kakashi's shoulder, splitting a log in half after the jounin did a substitution. Kakashi appeared out of the trees with a kunai in his hand instead of his porn.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu." Sasuke announced after performing several handseals.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Naruto called spitting out a ball of compressed air performing several half seals.

This caused the already large ball of air to become even bigger and stronger. They spread out trying to cover the whole field knowing that he had escaped the blast.

"Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Jutsu." Kakashi called dragging Sasuke into the ground up to his chin. "Good work you two that blast almost had me."

"Now, let's see if you can keep up with my true speed." Naruto announced disappearing.

Sparks could be seen appearing almost at the same time in different places. Sakura watched on in fear of the clash spreading. Sasuke watched with wide eyes. Suddenly the sparks stopped flying as the pair appeared locked in a battle of strength.

"Good work, Kakashi. It's clear why you were an ANBU captain. Now let's see if you can keep up if I take my weights off." Naruto said grinning while one hand removed the weights creating 2 foot craters.

Kakashi's eye widen & he lifted his forehead protector to uncover the Sharingan in his left eye. Sparks began to fly again & several Naruto clones appeared. One of the clones freed Sasuke and directed him to Sakura. The rest of the clones began attacking Kakashi as well forcing him to pull out another kunai. As he saw his clones taking care off Kakashi, Naruto walked out of the fight.

"Kakashi, I'm glad you uncovered your Sharingan because I have a surprise of my own. Here is my Sharingan." Naruto announced activating his three tomoed Sharingan.

Kakashi began sweating in fear knowing that between the speed and the Sharingan, he was at a severe disadvantage. Taking out several clones by breaking their necks he began to concoct a plan to neutralise the threat that Naruto posed. Suddenly the timer rang, the clones dispelled, Sasuke & Sakura appeared from the bushes.

"Well team you fail, seeing as you didn't get the bells. Naruto, how do you have the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked dusting himself off before realizing that the bells were missing. "Where did the bells go?"

"I got them just after I activated my Sharingan. As for me having the Sharingan, a rogue Uchiha raped my grandmother & my mother inherited it. This is one of the best editions Kakashi, you're lucky." Naruto explained while reading Kakashi's porn.

"Well you still fail but I may give you a second chance. Naruto can I please have my book back?" Kakashi asks.

"Wait a minute. They can have the bells & I'll fight you to first blood to actually pass." Naruto said closing the book tossing it to Kakashi while throwing the bells behind him to the fangirl & the gay boy.

"Well, team you pass!" Kakashi announced eye smiling with his Sharingan covered up.

Sakura & Sasuke sweatdropped. Naruto smirked and pulled out a rubber ball to do chakra control practice.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Hate Of The Sharingan. Read & Review to tell me about any problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Hate Of The Sharingan.

A/N: This fic is Naruto/FemKyuubi/Mikoto/FemSasuke for clarification. That means all three of chapter skips to the fight with the demon brothers. This also introduces the FemKyuubi relationship. I hope you enjoy.

I would the readers opinions if I should possibly add Kushina and his Twin sister. However no matter what Kushina is going to die before the Sasuke Retreival Arc.

Reviewers

Thanks for the Reviews.

Bluetoon13 - Prove the cliches because if you don't I will hunt you down and torture you enough to make Danzo scream in fear, cause I can, even Kami lost that bet against me.

For Future reviewers prove your critisms because i like proof of them so that i may work on them.

Chapter 2 (This chapter is in memory of TheKyuubikid23).

The group slowly walked through the underbrush towards the coast, the group consisted of one old drunk guy, the king of emos, his number one fangirl, a giggling pervert & an introvert. The introvert looked around while holding a rubber ball in his hand trying to burst it with his chakra. The emo king was brooding & trying to ignore his fangirl. His fangirl was trying to get him to go out with her. The pervert was reading porn & the drunk was drinking some more.

Suddenly the introvert put his rubber ball away & pulled down his hood revealing his hair. His hair was spiky, red with black tips & a blond outline. Looking around he noticed two puddles at the entrance to a clearing. Quickly he signed to the pervert '_there are two chuunin under that puddle genjutsu. Can I kill them?_' '_No, they might have some info we need._' the grey haired pervert signed back. The blond sighed & looked over at the raven haired boy & his fangirl noticing they didn't notice the genjutsu.

After walking past the puddle, Kakashi was wrapped in chains & shredded.

"One little pig down, three to go little brother." said the older one with a gauntlet on his right arm to the one with the gauntlet left hand.

The pair of linked shinobi gasped when the chain that linked them was pinned to a tree by a kunai thrown by Naruto. Naruto pulled out his swords and chopped the chain into hundreds of pieces.

"Well well, I see this genin has some skill after all but still he will fall." said the older brother.

"What do you the demon brothers of the Hidden Mist want here." Naruto asked. Sheathing one of his swords.

"We are here to kill that bridge builder to earn Zabuza-sama the funds needed to fund a rebellion against the Mizukage." the younger brother said earning a hit up the back of his head from his older brother.

"Well, we have a conflict of interest cause I'm being paid to protect this guy & you want to kill him. Let's settle this like real shinobi & fight." Naruto said performing a handsign. "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Sasuke & Sakura looked around from their position next to the bridge builder near the bridge builder looking for any sign of the missing nin. They gasped hearing two thuds near them. They started panicing until they saw the mist disipate revealing two headless bodies & Naruto standing their calmly sheathing his sword.

"Kakashi you can come out now. The chuunin gave me the info we needed." Naruto said looking into the bushes.

"Nice work, Naruto taking out those two missing nin. Why are their heads gone." Kakashi said walking out of the bushes.

"Well they have a nice bounty on their heads why not claim it. Sasuke & Sakura, I want you to look at their dead bodies because this is a fact of life that shinobi are paid to kill others. If you cannot stand the thought of killing another you should quit being a shinobi. Especially you Sasuke if you want to kill Itachi." Naruto said looking at the two young people.

Sakura ran to the trees & threw up after looking at the bodies but Sasuke looked slightly green & stayed where he was.

"Now Tazuna. Why didn't you tell us that shinobi where after you?" Kakashi said turning to the bridge builder.

"Well we are poor in Wave country & could only afford a C-rank mission. We need protection until I finish building the bridge. I am being hunted because a merchantman Gato fears the construction of the bridge as it is a threat to his control over the country." Tazuna explained.

"Well team what are we going to do because if what that nin said was true, then this is an A-rank mission." Kakashi asked.

"Well I say we continue with it because I'm your level at least & we could gain a trade alliance with Wave helping our economy flourish. Besides I was doing A-rank missions under a transformation of my teacher before he left." Naruto said.

"I need to train to beat the best. I'm staying." Sasuke said monotonously.

"I'll stay as well." Sakura said looking over at Sasuke.

"OK, Tazuna this is your lucky day it seems we will continue the mission. Naruto who was your teacher?" Kakashi asked the boy.

"I was taught from when I was six until I was eight by my sensei & he left behind some scrolls & a training regime for me. I started doing the A-ranks when I was 7 & a half." Naruto said. "I think he is incredibly strong to do what he has done."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked sweatdropping.

"Well, he made incredibly tough decisions." Naruto said starting to look sideways at Sasuke.

"What do you mean dobe." Sasuke yelled.

"What I mean he was forced to leave the village under incredibly trying circumstances & I won't tell what they are or who exactly taught me." Naruto said sighing.

(Two days later on the island)

The hooded boy was walking along aimlessly with the group, he was currently in his mindscape talking to the Kyuubi.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto was walking through a sewer like place. It was slightly familiar to him after the times he had gone down there to repress the Kyuubi's influence.

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound echoed throughout his mindscape as he walked down the path to visit the demon trapped in his stomach.

"**What are you doing down here, mortal. There is no need to repress my influence." **the giant red-eyed fox demanded glaring down at the boy.

"I'm here to talk to you, to gain your co-operation if I need your asistance in any battles & to understand why you attacked Konoha nearly 13 years ago now." the boy said summoning a chair & sitting down on it.

"**Humph. I see you understand the abilities of being in your mindscape. To be succint, I was controlled by an Uchiha after being freed from being sealed inside my second vessel.**" the fox said resting it's head on it's paws.

"Ok. Do you have a name 'cause its not polite to not refer to someone by their name & it will help us communicate better than me forcing your co-operation with my Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto said activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"**Perhaps I will tell you after your fight with Zabuza in the outside world**." the fox said before disappearing from the young boys view.

(Outside world)

Naruto's eyes became unglazed & he felt around with his enhanced senses. Sniffing slightly, he smelt carbon steel.

"Everybody Down!" Naruto yelled before dragging Tazuna & Sakura to the ground as a large sword appeared overhead and crashed into a tree before a man appeared standing on the hilt.

"Excellent work Kakashi. You trained that brat well to be able to sense me." said the man.

The man wore his slashed Kirigakure headband tilted slightly to the left. He wore a leather harness instead of a shirt, on his arms and legs were black & white arm warmers.

"He has not taught me anything. I learnt enough to be considered an ANBU captain by the time I was eight but under orders from my teacher I graduated late. Now let's get it started." Naruto yelled doing several handseals "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

"What are you doing brat this is my element. I'm a master of the silent killing technique, your giving me a free win." Zabuza said sounding cocky.

"Well I learnt the silent killing as well. Now I have eight choices the liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys & heart. Which shall I choose?" Naruto voice came as a whisper from all around carrying his killing intent throughout the clearing.

Suddenly several clangs were heard sounding as though they were right next to them causing them to jump when the shadowy form of a Zabuza water clone appeared right in front of them preparing to swing. Sasuke's & Sakura's eyes widened in fear thinking they would die when Naruto appeared for an instant killing the clone and turning it into water.

"Come on, No-brows, start fighting me, I haven't even taken off my weights or activated my Sharingan yet. That means either your being a pussy and running from the fight or your just plain weak." Naruto said chuckling as he heard the sound of Zabuza's teeth grinding together.

"Well let's see if you can wield those swords on your back now shall we." Zabuza said appearing in front of the boy with multi-colored hair.

Naruto just grins pulling out his swords in time to stop the Kubikiri Houcho (I hope that's the right spelling) from splitting him in half. Swinging them in time with each other he was forcing Zabuza onto the defensive enough to put one back in his sheath & pull out a familiar orange book.

"Brat, why are you reading a book in the middle of a battle?" Zabuza said, tick marks on his head from not being taken seriously.

"To get to the end of course." Naruto replied making Zabuza face-fault.

"Yes, I have found my own mini-me. I knew I would get to one of you eventually … hey is that my Make out Paradise book?" Kakashi said punching the air causing Sakura & Sasuke to sweat drop in disbelief.

"Technically yes, cause I bought it under a transformation of you but your not getting it." Naruto said parrying Zabuza's blows not even looking at him "Hey No-brows, I'm finished the chapter so I'm gonna start going serious now. Have a good last minute or so alive." the jinchuuriki said putting away the book.

"Like a little brat like you could kill me." Zabuza said sweat dropping at the fact Kakashi now had pink hair.

"Kakashi-sensei why do you have pink hair like me?" Sakura asked talking for the first time during the fight.

"What do you mean pink hair?" Kakashi asks pulling out a mirror before dropping it with a scream.

"I got bored, so I decided I would prank somebody while Zabuza is fighting my Shadow Clone." Naruto announces as Zabuza's pants fall down revealing white boxers with love hearts on them causing Kakashi to laugh at the missing nin's misfortune.

Sakura suddenly found Sasuke tied up in her arms with a note reading 'Take me I'm yours.' causing her to squeal in fangirl delight before Kakashi freed him.

"Now Zabuza, let's see you take some ninjutsu damage." Naruto said grinning evilly, flashing through several hand signs before announcing a technique they hadn't seen him use before "Wind Style: Breath stealer. Zabuza you will now die of asphyxiation. Goodbye."

Zabuza eyes bulged as he realized he couldn't breath, he clutched at his throat before a pair of senbon flew out of the trees hitting the missing nin in the side of the neck.

"No, he will die by my senbon. Thank you your assistance, I have been tracking Zabuza for months now. Excuse me as I dispose of his corpse." said the nin wearing a mask with the Kirigakure symbol on it covered in flame like markings, before grabbing Zabuza's body and disappearing in a swirl of mist.

"Well, now that that's done with. We had better get back to your house, right Tazuna." Naruto said.

Hours later at Tazuna's house.

"Tsunami. I'm home." Tazuna called out.

"It's about time, I thought that you had been killed by Gato's thugs." said Tsunami after running out and hugging the bridge builder.

"Yeah, these ninja agreed to help me even though I lied to them. So hopefully I will be safe while I finish building the bridge." Tazuna said patting his daughter on the back.

"That's not something to be proud of." Tsunami said "Dinner will be ready soon."

Half an hour later, Team 7, Tazuna & his daughter were sitting at the table. Suddenly a boy about the age of 7 walked in the room.

"This is my grandson Inari, Inari these are the super awesome ninja I hired." Tazuna says making gestures between the boy and team seven.

"Why do you even try? You're all just going to die anyway, no-one can stand up to Gato and his mercenaries." the boy yelled as he started to cry.

"A ninja of any caliber is capable of taking on several mercenaries and winning. The best ninja are capable of taking on several hundred mercenaries at the same time. Kakashi, aren't hunter-nin supposed to dispose of the body on the spot?" Naruto asked his superior.

"Yes, they are. Then that means …" Kakashi started with his eyes widening.

" … That Zabuza is still alive." Naruto finished.

The next morning after breakfast.

"Well team, we had better get some training done for when Zabuza comes back." Kakashi says before leading the group into the forest.

After arriving at a clearing similar to which Naruto fought Zabuza in, Kakashi turned around & looked around at the three expectantly.

"Well, what are we going to be learning, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We are going to be learning how to climb trees." Kakashi announced.

"But why we already know how to climb trees, Sensei." Sakura asked confusion showing all over her huge forehead.

'Oh Kami, this is going to be funny. I know how this is going to end.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I wasn't finished, I'm going to teach you how to climb trees without using your hands." Kakashi replied to Sasuke & Sakura's facefaulting & Naruto to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking over at his odd student.

"I was like that when I first learnt the tree walking exercise. It was so funny watching someone else doing it." Naruto said chuckling.

"OK, how many chakra control exercises do you know?" Kakashi asks after sweatdropping.

"I know water walking, leaf spinning, kunai & senbon balancing. My affinities are wind & fire, with wind being my primary affinity." Naruto answers adding additional information.

"OK, Sasuke & Sakura, this exercise is designed so that you can gain better control over your chakra. What you have to do is send chakra towards your feet and use it to stick to the tree like so." Kakashi said walking up the tree.

Several minutes later Kakashi was reading his porn, Sasuke was dusting himself off again, Sakura was still walking up the tree & Naruto was looking at a rubber ball trying to pop it by glaring at it. Suddenly the peaceful silence was broken.

"Hey Sasuke look where I am." said Sakura standing on top of the highest branch in the tree before being whacked in the head with Naruto's rubber ball causing her to fall down. "That hurt. Naruto why did you throw that rubber ball at me?"

"I didn't throw it. It ran away trying to get away from my muderuous gaze & besides your a ninja shouldn't you be aware of your surroundings, so you don't get killed by an enemy ninja." Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Um Naruto, why do you have a rubber ball?" Kakashi asked around his book, he got his answer in the form of a scroll to the head. Kakashi read the scroll and asked another question "why are you learning my sensei's move?"

"Read this letter & you'll find out." Naruto said handing him a letter while the ball was in his other hand.

"OK, I'll help you with it because he taught it to me & Jirayia of the Sannin. What your doing wrong is not putting enough force in one area."

"OK, so I need to put more force on one area. Thanks." Naruto said before the ball popped. He quickly did the same thing again to make sure he got it done.

Pulling out the rest of the balls he threw them at different people to test their reflexes. All thrown at Sakura hit as she was to busy staring at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged all but one & Kakashi dodged all while still reading his book. Naruto just pulled out a balloon, stretched it a fw times & started to blow it up using a wind jutsu.

"That's a useful way to blow up balloons. Why did you throw those balls at everyone though?" Kakashi observed.

"I wanted to test everyones awareness and reflexes. You and Sasuke passed however Sakura did not as she is too busy being a fangirl. This was a way my teacher got me to train my wind affinity." Naruto said tying the end of the balloon and then concentrating on making a sphere to control the rotation of the chakra.

At dinner.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were sitting at the table eating. When Inari came into the room.

"Why are you all trying so hard? Why are you training? You won't be able to beat Gato & his mercenaries. WHY ARE TRYING SO HARD? Yelled the boy.

"We are ninja, all of us would be able to kill at least one. Kakashi & I would be able to kill several hundred between us. Why would you link us with your crying, whimpy self because you can't do anything but cry over something in the past." Naruto stated coldly to the boy.

"NONE OF YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND OUR SUFFERING. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PAIN OR SUFFERING. YOU ALL LIVED COMFORTABLE LIVES NOT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT A THING." the boy shouted himself hoarse.

"You say we haved lived comfortable lives. Imagine this your 8 years old you come home to find your older brother murdering your family then he forces you to watch it again and again. Try this age 4 you come home to find your fathers dead body because he commited suicide out of shame. Try growing up in a village that hates you for something out of your control, with attempts to kill you on your birthday, having to kill your best friend because they tried to kill you. You say we know nothing about pain or suffering Sasuke, Kakashi and I all know about it more than you. Kakashi, I'm blowing off some steam." Naruto said before leaving.

'I wonder if he has the Mangekyo because of that.' Kakashi thought.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just reached the clearing, pulling out his swords he began tearing into the trees at a ferocious rate. Within half an hour all the trees were nothing but sawdust.

Naruto dusted himself as he stood there panting. Forming chakra in his hand he began to spin it until it form a sphere that looked like it contained a maelstrom. Pushing it forward into a tree he grinned in satisfaction as it ate away at the tree in a drill-like manner.

He sat down leaning against a tree before he passed out and entered his mindscape.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"**I see you back again mortal. What do you want?**" the fox demanded.

"I would like to know your real name not the name humans gave to you because of your status as the nine-tailed bijuu." Naruto said.

"**My name is Kianaira.**" the fox said before turning into a woman with larger than average breasts, red hair and red eyes wearing a tight red shirt with a red vest and red cargo pants. "Why did you want to know my name it isn't a huge thing."

"Well, I wanted to get on good terms with you so that I could make a deal with you, so that I may use your chakra easier." the said sitting down in a lounge chair that wasn't there an instant before.

"What I want is access to your senses and a relationship with you. Being sealed for the last century has driven my sex-drive wild. You don't know how a century without sex makes you so horny. I need some action. I'm nearly insane." the red head says gripping her head between her hands.

"Very well, what shall this relationship entail" the boy asks curious.

"You visit me at nights after you have lost your virginity in the outside world and I get a say in who you choose to be with in the outside world. Until the time you lose your virginity, we will get to know each other. Now come over here and kiss me." the woman demanded.

The young man complied with her demands and faded from the mindscape after modifying it so it is more comfortable for the woman.

Naruto's Swords are 3 and a ½ feet long in total. The hilt is half a foot long with a red handle covered in intercrossing black strapping. The blades are perfectly balanced. The swords have several seals put onto them so that the blades do not become blunt. The blades are made up of the strongest metal known at that point. They are also capable of channeling wind chakra to extend the reach and launch wind based attacks.

A/N: Thank you for reading another chapter of Hate Of The Sharingan, I hope you have enjoyed it. I will wait till I have 50 reviews before the next chapter is released as I waited for 20 reviews for this chapter to be posted.

Your writer, Vappourider.


End file.
